Über Wikia
Die Wikia-Community heute Wikia betreibt das weltweit größte Netzwerk aus kollaborativ veröffentlichten Inhalten zu Videospielen, sowie Entertainment- und Lifestyle-Themen im Web. Dieses Angebot basiert auf einer zuverlässigen und anpassbaren Plattform, die Menschen dabei unterstützt, ihr Wissen miteinander zu teilen. Unsere Nutzer verfügen über ein riesigen Wissensschatz, aus dem sie schöpfen - und dabei Hunderte von Wikis pro Tag erstellen. Momentan betreiben wir über 200.000 Wikis, die sich mit Themen quer durch alle Aspekte der Popkultur beschäftigen: von Videospielen, TV-Serien und Filmen über Sport, Essen, Mode und aktuelle Veranstaltungen. "Wikia Videospiele" ist momentan der weltweit führende Publisher zu Videospielen im Web und Heimat einiger der größten existierenden Videospiele-Communities. Unter den am häufigsten aufgerufenen Titeln finden sich Elder Scrolls, Call of Duty, Mass Effect, Fallout und Runescape. Besucher des Wikia Videospiele-Hubs können aus mehr als 65.000 Spiele-Wikis und 2,48 Millionen Seiten an Informationen zu Videospielen wählen - die im Schnitt mehr als 25.000 mal pro Tag von unseren Nutzern bearbeitet werden. "Wikia Entertainment" ist zwischen 2010 und 2011 um mehr als 90% gewachsen und so zu dem am schnellsten wachsenden US-basierten Entertainment-Angebot in der Welt geworden. Hunderte von begeisterten Communitys arbeiten an Themen wie Game of Thrones, Harry Potter und Die Tribute von Panem zusammen. Gleichzeitig erstellen Nutzer riesige Wissenssammlungen, wie beispielsweise die Marvel Database oder das Lyric Wiki. Wikia Entertainment ist der Treffpunkt für einflussreiche Entertainment-Fans, die rund um ihre Lieblings-Fernsehshows, Filme, Bücher und andere Themen Inhalte erstellen und sich austauschen möchten. Auch über die Bereiche Videospiele und Entertainment hinaus, bietet Wikia umfangreiche Communities zu Lifestyle-Themen, Neuigkeiten, Altersforschung, Fußball, Rezepten, Kinderbüchern - und sogar zum Halten von Honigbienen. Wikia bietet für jeden etwas Außergewöhnliches. Unsere Mission Wikias Philosophie und unsere Plattform basieren auf den folgenden Grundsätzen: Entfessele die Macht des Wissens und nimm Einfluss. Die kollaborative Erstellung von Inhalten zeigt uns, dass viele zusammen etwas Besseres erschaffen können, als Einzelne. Wikia stellt eine kollaborative Plattform zur Verfügung auf der Jeder - wirklich Jeder - sein Wissen und seine Begeisterung zu Themen wie TV-Serien, Videospiele, Filme, Bücher, Autos, Kochen, Bildung und Reisen teilen kann. So kann jeder zum Experten werden und seine Neugier befriedigen. Fördere persönliche und kollektive Kreativität. Unsere Communities entstehen durch die eigene Initiative der Nutzer und bilden lebendige und pulsierende Kollektive - verbunden durch den gemeinsamen Wunsch zusammenzuarbeiten, zu sammeln, zu lernen und sich zu informieren. Je mehr jemand lernt, desto mehr hat er zu teilen. So führt Zusammenarbeit dazu, dass auch der Einfluss größer wird. Dies hat zur Folge, dass unsere Nutzer Menschen dazu anregen, sich miteinander zu verknüpfen und sich selbst einzubringen - und wer möchte zu so etwas nicht inspiriert werden? Veröffentliche umfangreiche, eigene Inhalte. Die Zusammenarbeit ist es, die Wikias Inhalte so besonders macht. Das Zusammenfügen von Informationen durch viele verschiedene Menschen stillt den Bedarf nach umfangreichen, eigenen und qualitativ hochwertigen Inhalten. Dieses Wachstum unterstützt Wikia durch eine offene Plattform für Menschen, die lernen und Informationen teilen wollen. Wir unterstützen dies mit starken Suchfunktionen und hilfreichen Werkzeugen, um Video, Text, Ratespiele und mehr zusammenzufügen. Wikias Autoren und Leser kommen immer und immer wieder aufgrund der nützlichen Informationen zurück - und besuchen unser Angebot im Schnitt 4,8 mal im Monat, um im Schnitt acht Seiten pro Besuch zu lesen. Unsere Geschichte Wikia startete als Idee von Angela Beesley und Jimmy Wales, dem Gründer der freien Open-Source-Enzyklopädie Wikipedia. Jimmy und Angela erkannten, dass es eine Vielzahl von weiteren populären Themen zu Videospielen und im Entertainmentbereich gibt, genau wie zu Lifestyle-Themen wie Sport, Essen&Trinken, Reisen und vieles mehr. Während Wikia und Wikipedia unabhängig voneinander betrieben werden, teilen beide die gleiche zugrunde liegende Technologie MediaWiki. Wikia wurde in 2006 als Plattform zur Veröffentlichung kollaborativer Inhalte gegründet und operiert seitdem unabhängig von der Wikipedia. Mit Hauptsitz in San Francisco und Büros in Los Angeles, New York, London, Köln und Posen arbeitet Wikia basierend auf dem Feedback unserer Nutzer kontinuierlich an der Verbesserung unserer Plattform. Im letzten Jahr hat Wikia zur weiteren Unterstützung von Communities und zum besseren Ausbau der Inhalte eine Reihe von neuen Funktionen eingeführt, wie zum Beispiel'Related Videos, einen neuen Skin für mobile Geräte und eigenständige Spieleführer'. Grenzenlos und miteinander verbunden http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120405183217/wikiaglobal/images/9/99/Fractal.png Ist dir schon die neue Gestaltung unserer Seite ins Auge gefallen - all die Punkte und Linien? Das ist unser Weg um das grenzenlose Potenzial der kollaborativ erstellten Inhalte auf Wikia darzustellen. Die Punkte sind Knoten, die Inhalte und Menschen visualisieren. Sie sind durch Linien miteinander verwebt, die Verbindungen und den Austausch von Informationen zeigen. Die Farben zeigen die Vielfalt der verschiedenen Themen auf. Wir nennen es unser Fraktal. Die Community steht bei Wikia an erster Stelle - aber falls du neugierig bist, triff hier unser Management-Team Wikias Geschäftsführer, Craig Palmer, führt das größte Netzwerk von kollaborativ-veröffentlichten Inhalten zu Videospielen, Entertainment- und Lifestylethemen im Web in seine nächste Phase - mit dem Schwerpunkt auf dem Ausbau effizienter Prozesse und dem weiteren Wachstum von Wikias Community, Marktreichweite und Ertrag. Craig blickt auf mehr als 25 Jahre Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich zurück und hat eine Reihe verschiedener Unternehmen zum Erfolg geführt. Zuvor war er Präsident und Geschäftsführer von Gracenote, einem Pionier im Bereich der Digitalen Medien, dessen Inhalte und Technologie von fast allen führenden Digital-Media-Unternehmen eingebettet werden. In den acht Jahren unter Craigs Führung, konnte sich Gracenote über einen signifikanten Anstieg von Einnahmen und Wachstum der Mitarbeiterzahlen freuen. Er sorgte dafür, dass das Unternehmen sich weiter international ausrichtete und sich nachhaltig einen Namen in diesem Bereich machte. Gracenote wurde 2008 für 260 Millionen US-Dollar von Sony übernommen. Vor Gracenote half Craig dabei, Aspect Development, ein marktführendes Supply-Chain-Management-Unternehmen, durch einen Börsengang und schließlich einen Verkauf von über 9 Milliarden US-Dollar in 2000 zu begleiten - zu diesem Zeitpunkt dem größten Verkauf im Softwarebereich. ---- Bob Huseby ist Senior Vice President und Publisher bei Wikia, wo er sich um die Bereiche International Advertising Sales und Business Development kümmert. Bob verbindet bekannte Marken mit der Wikia-Community und hilft Vermarktern so, mit den mehr als 50 Millionen monatlichen Besuchern und den 200,000+ Communities auf Wikia in Kontakt zu treten. Bevor er 2009 zu Wikia gestoßen ist, war Bob Senior Vice President und Publisher bei IDG Entertainment (IDGE). Dort war er im Print- und Onlinebereich für alle Aktivitäten, vom Werbeverkauf, über Audience und Business Development, Auflagenentscheidungen und Marketing für das GamePro Magazin und das IDGE Online Network zuständig. Davor arbeitete Bob als Vice President of Advertising Sales bei GameDAILY, einem Content-Syndication-Unternehmen aus dem Videospielebereich, das später von AOL übernommen wurde. Weitere Stationen in seiner 20-jährigen Erfahrung im Medien- und Publishingsektor umfassen leitende Funktionen bei LookSmart, Dialpad Communications und CNET Networks, wo Bob seine Karriere in der Spieleindustrie mit einer Zusammenarbeit mit GameCenter.com startete. ---- Sara Wood ist Senior Vice President im Bereich Product bei Wikia. Sara entwickelt und formt Wikias Produktvision und Produktstrategie - und sorgt so dafür, dass Wikia an vorderster Front im schnell wachsenden Markt des kollborativen Publizierens bleibt. Zusätzlich leitet sie Wikias Designabteilung und setzt Designstandards für unser Webangebot. Bevor sie zu Wikia kam, leitete Sara die Produktabteilung bei Flickr, die Public Library of Science (PLoS), war Vice President und Chief Data Officer bei Swivel und Vice President (Product) bei Salon.com. Sie arbeitete als Director of Product in Harvard und war viele Jahre Abteilungsleiterin bei der World Health Organization der United Nations. Die Kombination aus Open Data, Open Access und Open Source ist eines der Dinge, über die sie am liebsten redet - und der Grund dafür, dass sie ihren Job bei Wikia liebt. ---- Bill Kaufmann ist Wikias Senior Vice President im Bereich Business Operations. Bill ist seit 2006 bei Wikia und leitet die Community Support und Entwicklungs-Teams, die direkt mit Wikias Autoren und Lesern zusammenarbeiten. Der enge Kontakt seiner Teams zu der Community bringt wertvolle Einsichten, die Wikia dabei helfen, das kollaborative Publizieren zu einem optimalen Erlebnis für die Nutzer zu machen. Bill leitet ebenfalls Wikias International Team, sowie die Teams Revenue Optimization, Recruiting und Human Resources. Bevor er zu Wikia kam, arbeitete Bill als Berater für die Internet Banking Group von Wells Fargo und für das Knowledge is Power Program (KIPP), dem größten Betreiber von Charter-Schulen in den USA. Er leitete den Betrieb bei E2Open Software , kümmerte sich um die Produktentwicklung bei boats.com, startete eine Auktionsplattform für Go.com und half bekannten Marken beim Rollout von neuen Produkten, als er bei der Jack Morton Company tätig war. Der wilde wilde Westen des User Generated Content und Wikias fantastische Mitarbeiter sind die Gründe, warum Bill seinen Job liebt. ---- Mike Schwartz ist Wikias Senior Vice President im Bereich Engineering and Operations. Unter der technischen Leitung von Mike ist Wikia extrem gewachsen, da sie die Verbesserung der Performance und Funktionalität ermöglicht hat - und so Wikias Nutzern ein einzigartigest kollaboratives Weberlebnis bietet. Mike hat mehr als 25 Jahre Erfahrung in technischen und leitenden Funktionen in Silicon Valley Startups. Er arbeitete an verschiedenen großen Websites wie z.B. Infoseek, TypePad und BigTent und leitete die umfangreiche Automatisierung und Infrastrukturprojekte bei Opsware, Elemental Security, MokaFive und anderen Unternehmen. Mike war ebenso Teil der Entwicklungsteams bei innovativen Unternehmen im Webbereich wie Metaphor, GO und Sun. ---- Jennifer Betka ist Wikias Senior Vice President im Bereich Marketing. Jennifer leitet Wikias Anstrengungen, die Marke Wikia bekannter zu machen und das Unternehmensportfolio um weitere Medienangebote zu erweitern. Bei Wikia hilft Jennifer dabei, eine Zielgruppe von zukünftigen Autoren zu definieren und kollaborative Techniken zur Zusammenstellung von Inhalten zu finden, die die Art und Weise beeinflussen, wie Menschen Inhalte erstellen und kosumieren. Jennifer blickt auf eine erfolgreiche Vergangenheit an konzeptueller Arbeit und der Ausführung von umfangreichen integrierten Marketingkampagnen für Communities aus den Bereichen Musik, Sport und Entertainment zurück. Zusätzlich half sie bei der Ertragssteigerung von markenübergreifenden Medienportfolios mit. Sie baute Marken für führende Medienunternehmen wie AOL, Time Warner, Veoh, SIRIUS XM und die LA Times auf und deren Marktpräsenz aus. ---- Bud Austin ist der Interims Chief Financial Officer von Wikia. Bud ist verantwortlich für Wikias finanzielle Angelegenheiten, die Einführung von Richtlinien und Maßnahmen um ein skalierbares Wachstum zu fördern, das Rechnungwesen und hilft dem Management-Team beim Setzen von strategischen Zielen. Bei Kranz & Associates leitete Bud die finanziellen und administrativen Angelegenheiten von vielen Early-Stage-Technologieunternehmen - von der Erstfinanzierung bis zum Börsengang. In den vergangenen 15 Jahren half er dabei, mehr als 100 Millionen US-Dollar an Kapital für viele Start-Ups zu sammeln, unter anderem Preview Systems, Gracenote, Hyperic Corporation, SocialText und Yelp.com. Auf Wikia werben (en) Kontakt zu Wikia Press/Latest News Flash Drives Replace Disks At Amazon, Facebook, June 2012 Wikia Rolls Out Redesign, 20M Pages Of UGC, April 2012 The Largest Social Network You've Never Heard Of March 2012 Wikia Is Biggest Number One Gaming Site March 2012 Wikia: Biggest Site Nobody Has Heard Of February 2012 Wikia's Future Lies In 'Second Screen' Content January 2012 Wikia Begins Next Growth Phase With Two Key Executive Hires October 2011 For press inquiries, please email Rachel Carr. Investoren Amazon.com Inc. Bessemer Venture Partners Business Angels Marc Andreessen Ron Conway Reed Hastings Joichi Ito Mitch Kapor Josh Kopelman Omidyar Network Gil Penchina Firmensitz & Kontakt Unser Firmensitz in San Francisco: 500 3rd St, Suite 405 San Francisco, CA 94107 Um Kontakt zu einem Mitarbeiter von Wikia aufzunehmen, benutze bitte das Kontaktformular.